


Similar Features

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Etheridge inspired relationship drabbles for Dick and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Features

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa Etheridge wrote the soundtrack to Roy/Dick.

_Cant you see I'm burning alive  
Can't you see my baby's got another lover  
I don't know how I'm gonna survive –"Bring Me Some Water"_

He watches them flirt and play, his eyes smoldering. She touches him, and all the redhead wants to do is rush over, shove her away and gather him into protective arms. The brunette is his, always has been since long before she came. To bear witness to her casual **possession** of him is driving the fires within that much higher. He can't see why his lover fell for her, why he lets her own his soul the way she does. When she pulls him in for another kiss, the watching redhead just wishes he could die rather than see it.

* * *

_I could leave tonight  
And I would be all right  
Stop holding on  
If I wanted to  
If I only wanted to – "If I Wanted To"_

He hurts, deep in his gut as the brunette takes him one more time. A fight earlier, a brief reconciliation, and now this, this frenzied fucking in a stairwell. It's not what they once shared, where it was the thrill of possible discovery. No, this is a desperate attempt to reclaim what is gone, what was they broke. He could have walked away if he had wanted to. He would have blown it all off, and been fine. If he wanted to, he could still stop it. But he takes it, as it is all the other gives him now.

* * *

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothings wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
Its only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one – "I'm The Only One"_

Dick tried hard to shut the words out, the sheer jealousy in them as he lay with his head in Barbara's lap. What did Roy know about the troubles plaguing him, about the conflict in his life. Barbara has shared it, been there with him as Batman pushed harder against his limits. She had felt the brooding man's withdrawal from them all. Roy was wrong. Barbara would always be there, and she would hold him safe…not Roy. Roy could not relate to being in the Bat's shadow, but Barbara could.

Nevermind that Roy knew him better than he knew himself.

* * *

_I know you're confused  
I know that you're shaken  
You think we'll be lost  
Once we begin  
I know you're weak  
I know that you want me  
Lover don't speak  
Let me in – "I Want To Come Over"_

Roy watches Dick walk away from him for three steps before jumping to him, grabbing him and spinning him around. His eyes beg that Dick let him back in, that the brunette let him work through the confusion and the grief and the pain with Dick. He drags Dick as close as he can, despite the resistance, the fighting. Unspoken, Roy asks to be let back in. He wants to heal the past, to make it right again. He knows Dick needs him, needs to know he's safe again.

Dick breaks the hold roughly, turns away, and walks out alone.

* * *

_Tell me does she love you like the way I love you  
Does she stimulate you attract and captivate you  
Tell me does she miss you existing just to kiss you  
Like the way I do  
Tell me does she want you infatuate and haunt you  
Does she know just how to shock and electrify and rock you  
Does she inject you seduce you and affect you  
Like the way I do – "Like The Way I Do"_

Roy admitted he should not have bad-mouthed Kory. As his jaw ached, and he decided yes, that was a loose tooth, he watched Dick walk away, rubbing the hand that had struck him. Roy would not take back the feelings behind the words though. There was no way Kory could be so blatantly raw, so cave-woman possessive and truly love Dick the way he did, the way he always had, always would. Kory did not live for Dick, did not exist only to be sure Dick was alive and well.

Roy just wondered how long he could keep doing it.

* * *

_Go on and close your eyes go on imagine me there  
She's got similar features with longer hair  
And if that's what it takes to get you through  
Go on and close your eyes it shouldn't bother you – "Similar Features"_

Barbara was there, wanted him, pushed all the right buttons to get things moving. She was soft over hard muscles, smelled of the night and their patrol. Dick mouthed her throat, bit at her collarbone, felt her move and grab at his ass with need and hunger. It should all be right, so why wasn't he hard, like she needed him to be?

Images of other green eyes, shorter red hair, scratchy stubbled cheeks instead of smooth, and Dick surged with lust, with need. Barbara did not have to know, as long as he could give her what she wanted.


End file.
